1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle for a vehicle door or vehicle hatch of a motor vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1. The door handle is here designed with a removable cover element, in particular for covering a lock cylinder, wherein the lock cylinder is provided for unlocking and locking a door lock, and wherein the cover element can be transferred between at least two positions, specifically a covered position, in which in particular the lock cylinder is covered by the cover element so as to be inaccessible from the outside, and an open position, in which in particular the cylinder lock is uncovered by the cover element, and a tension means for actuating the door lock, wherein the tension means can be mechanically operatively connected with the cover element in the open position of the cover element, so as to actuate the door lock by pulling on the cover element or directly on the tension means.
2. Background
Known in the art are movable door handles for motor vehicles that can be transferred between a closed position and a retracted open position. Also known are fixed door handles, which are designed to be opened without active actuation, meaning among other things a movement of the door handle, and without using a mechanical key. Use is here made of automatic systems, e.g., the active or passive keyless entry system or keyless-go system, which make it possible to unlock a vehicle without any active assistance by an authorized driver, and automatically open the door. For this purpose, the driver must carry an electronic key with him or her in the form of an ID transponder, so as to identify him or herself to a security system in the motor vehicle. Such door handles most often use proximity sensors, which first detect the presence of a user, and then initiate an identification query to verify the authorization of the user. The security system can here communicate with the ID transponder in order to query an identification code. If no correct response follows, nothing happens, and the keyless entry system switches back to standby. Pulling on the movable door handle then has no effect, since the keyless entry system did not unlock the door lock. The door lock of a vehicle door with a fixed door handle is also not actuated in such a case. However, if authentication was successful, the keyless entry system unlocks the door lock, thereby making it possible to open the vehicle door by pulling on a movable door handle or activating another sensor on a fixed door handle. Alternatively, the vehicle can also be opened with a remote control device, which is usually integrated in the keyless entry key. In addition, there can be a mechanical emergency key, with which at least the driver door can be opened or unlocked when the vehicle battery of the vehicle is discharged, and the door lock cannot be automatically opened.
In modern motor vehicles, the lock cylinder for mechanically unlocking the door lock by means of an emergency key is most often covered by a cover element on the door handle, so as to protect the lock cylinder against environmental influences, and simultaneously achieve an attractive, flush appearance for the door handle with the vehicle body. In an emergency situation, e.g., given a dangerous lateral position, an accident or the like, the door lock is normally automatically unlocked, after which the vehicle door can be opened by pulling on a movable door handle. In fixed door handles, no sensor can be activated after the battery has been discharged so as to open the door lock. In order to still be able to open the door lock, the cover element can be provided with a tension means, for example, so as to open the vehicle door by pulling on the cover element. For this purpose, a slot can be provided in the vehicle door so as to lift up the cover element by engaging into the slot, for example with the edge of an emergency key, and then be able to more comfortably pull on the latter. In fixed door handles, it has here proven disadvantageous in the event of an accident that rescuers will be prevented from rendering first aid if they are possibly unfamiliar with fixed door handles, and thus do not know how to open the vehicle door. Another disadvantage is that the cover element can be damaged or scratched by manual lifting. In addition, the cover elements, which are often painted in the color of the automobile, are hard to find. But even in movable door handles, it may happen that the door handle jams and the lock cylinder remains covered, so that the door lock disadvantageously cannot be opened in emergency situations. In the worst case scenario, first aid may then be rendered too late.